<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot by Dragongoddess13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966308">Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13'>Dragongoddess13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Reputation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Hermione Granger, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sexually Liberated Hermione Granger, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and I are hosting a party for the New Year, I’ve come to extend an invitation.” he tells her, producing a cream colored envelope from the pocket of his robes. She takes it, reading her name across the front in elegant green ink. She opens it, slipping the card from inside. “Bring a date if you’d like… or don’t.” The suggestion in his voice is clear. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Reputation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you considered that you are wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you are involved, Miss Granger, every time I open my mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione struggles to keep the amused smile off her face. It was always nice when people knew their limits when dealing with her. It certainly kept things from getting overly complicated. She hates when things get overly complicated. Simple was most decidedly better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Percy, I’ve known you since I was a child, you needn’t be so formal.” she tells the red haired man sitting across the desk from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a high ranking member of the prosecutorial services of the Wizengamot, you have earned that formality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him. After the war and the near loss of his brother, Percy had come home a more relaxed man. Gone was the boy who felt shame at the chaos that followed his family wherever they went. Gone was the stickler for following every rule to a T. Now, sitting before her was a man of upstanding character and considerable knowledge and as the minister’s top advisor he was considerably more confident in his own self worth than he was in school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact of the matter is, I cannot go forward with this case so long as the Minister refuses to hear the appeal of a man previously convicted for the same crime. We have all the evidence we need to prove he was falsely convicted of at least this small part.” Hermione continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minister Shacklebot, and myself for that matter, are finding it hard to believe you would defend this man. You of all people should be advocating for him to receive the kiss.” Percy replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighs. “There’s nothing to be confused about. Antonin Dolohov was convicted of several counts of murder and torture, including the attempted murder of myself in the Department of Mysteries. We can now prove that of all of those instances two were perpetrated by another death eater, a man who is serving ten years in prison for his crimes. While I understand that vacating the prosecution's stance on only those two cases will not change his sentence, it will at least provide closure and peace of mind and allow the families of those victims to know the true face of their loved ones’ killer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kingsley is simply concerned that any defense attorney for death eaters will use this as proof that the Ministry rushed prosecutions after the war and were in fact not fully aware of everything before doing so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It also lends credence to the idea that this administration will not be making the same mistakes of the last one. Clinging to false convictions and lies to make everyone comfortable or continue to remain in control of the situation.” she pauses. “If that isn’t enough however, consider this. If the convictions are not placed on Thorfinn Rowle where they belong, he will be eligible for parole in five years time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to grab Percy’s attention. “Where did you get that idea?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The law.” she replies simply. “Rowle was only convicted of one murder and it was ruled homicide in self defense. Under an arcane law put in place when Riddle had control of the ministry, Rowle can apply for parole in five years time. His lawyers have already filed the intent paperwork.” she pauses, watching as Percy processes her words. “Under Voldemort’s law, convicting him of any crime committed while in the service of the “The Dark Lord”, will invalidate any right he has to said parole request, ensuring he spends the rest of his life in prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of this law before. How did we miss it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know about it until they filed their intent.” Hermione replies. “I would certainly take this time to go over the books again. As it turns out there are several laws like it that were missed. I assume everyone was so focused on the big ones when order was restored that these smaller, seemingly inconsequential ones were missed.” she sighs. “Seeing as Umbridge’s name is all over them, I can only assume that was the intention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy curses under his breath, taking a deep breath. “I’ll take this back to the minister, give me a day or two to research the law myself so I can answer his questions and I’ll get back to you.” he says, standing from his seat and gathering his papers. Hermione stands as well, seeing him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give my best to Oliver and the children.” she tells him as they make it to her office door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Will we be seeing you at the New Year’s Eve Brunch this weekend?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, assuming there are no other laws that pose an immediate danger.” she tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “One can only hope.” and with that he turns and walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighs when he’s gone, stepping out and instructing her secretary to bring her something before returning to her desk. She’s just getting back to work when her secretary walks in, files in hand and an extra guest on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ma’am, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” she tells her, though her expression tells Hermione she knows better than to think this new presence is entirely unwelcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, he’s a spoiled brat.” Hermione replies with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny Granger.” Draco deadpans, nodding to the secretary as she turns and walks out, closing the door behind her. He slips into the seat Percy vacated not moments before and props an ankle on the opposite knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the intrusion?” Hermione questions, sorting the files that were brought in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckles. “Careful Granger, one might get the impression you don’t like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mistake, it wasn’t meant to be an impression.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins. “I have it on good authority you do in fact like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs. “I tolerate you for Theo’s sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin doesn’t falter. “Same thing.” After a moment he shakes it off and continues. “Anyway, Theo and I are hosting a party for the New Year, I’ve come to extend an invitation.” he tells her, producing a cream colored envelope from the pocket of his robes. She takes it, reading her name across the front in elegant green ink. She opens it, slipping the card from inside. “Bring a date if you’d like… or don’t.” The suggestion in his voice is clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know.” she replies, slipping the invitation back into the envelope and dropping it into her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a little get together at Grimmauld tonight if you're interested.” Harry tells her as she helps him bring platters of food into the dinning room. They put them under stasis and return to the kitchen for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. I’ve been invited to a few places this year.” she tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, anything more fun than parlor games and screaming children?” Harry teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs. “Oh just a formal party at Theo and Draco’s. Nothing quite as exciting at listening to Sirius and Remus recount old stories.” come to think of it, that did sound like a lot of fun. With her busy work load in her second week of work, it sounded far more relaxing to sit around the old house and reminisce than to get dolled up for a night out with the social elite, even if it was implied that the night would end with a bang. The more she thought about it the more she realized she could stand to have a night in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning toward Grimmauld in her head, she helps Harry bring in the last of the platters from the kitchen just as Ron stormed in, curious faces peering after him as he stopped on the opposite side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is this?” he questions, face turning red as he waved the Prophet around erratically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Prophet?” Harry questions, confused just as Molly hollers from the kitchen; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronald, language!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Ronnekin’s. They publish the wrong number of women vying for your attention again?” Fred calls over, and George laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron ignores them, throwing the prophet down on the table. “You're defending death eaters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This silences the room and Harry leans over, snatching up the paper. He holds it up so they can both read it and Hermione is vaguely aware of the other’s joining them around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the front page in big bold print reads;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Granger Attempting To Overturn Death Eater Convictions”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolls her eyes. “Where did you even get this?” she asks, checking the date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavender works for the Prophet, she got an advanced copy.” Ron explains. “This is the story that’s going to run in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for them. If they want to continue to make fools of themselves, it’ll serve my purpose just fine.” she explains. Harry finishes reading and hands her the paper, which she then hands to Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did they even find out about this? Only you Kingsley and I were aware of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true?” Ron exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Ron, calm down.” Percy replies, barely turning to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His defense attorney knows as well. I’m required to inform him of any actions being taken for or against his client.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This certainly sounds like it’s true!” Ron interrupts again. “How can you? After what he did to you, after everything he did for Voldemort?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turns on him, hair sparking slightly at the ends and anyone who has come over to see what is going on, takes a step back. “Would you stop acting like a child?” she snaps. “Is it not part of your duties as an auror to resist the urge to jump to conclusions?” Ron snaps his mouth closed, face still beet red. She takes a deep breath, her voice more steady now. “Now, I cannot talk about an ongoing case, as you are well aware, but I can assure you nothing</span>
  <em>
    <span> Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people has to say is based in any sort of fact.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron stands there for a moment, jaw working as he grinds his teeth. Then without warning he reaches out and snatches the paper from Percy, turning on his heels and storming through the floo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has gotten into that boy lately, he’s always in such a foul mood?” Molly mutters, earning shrugs from everyone around them. Hermione steps out of the crowd and around the table, stopping short when she sees Teddy, Victoire and James huddled in the corner and hears Teddy whisper; “Aunt Mione is scarier than Grammy Molly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ginny and Tonks, sitting near them stifle laughter while Arthur snorts into his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right I am.” she says suddenly, turning on them. She puts a stern face on, even as they squeak in surprise and whip around to face her. “Now go wash your hands for lunch.” without argument they rush off and only when they're gone does the room erupt into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any chance we could convince you to stop by around bedtime every night after you move?” Remus asks, moving to the sofa to help his wife up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that.” Ginny adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ron’s blow up at the Burrow, Hermione decided to skip the evening at Grimmauld and go to Theo and Draco’s party after all. Ron had been more and more difficult to deal with since Christmas Eve. She’d only had to interact with him once or twice since then, but the stories she’d heard from Harry and Ginny and even Fred had been telling. He clearly hadn’t appreciated her flirting with his brothers on the holiday. Well it wasn’t her problem. The fact that he honestly believed she would drop everything on her return to the UK to rekindle a relationship with him, was a delusion he would have to rid himself of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always trust a snake to throw a fancy party.” Ginny comments as Hermione appears in the parlor. Tonks whistles. A room away she can hear the children laughing and shouting as they play with their toys from Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be the talk of the town.” Hermione rolls her eyes and they laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if drawn in by their laughter, Sirius appears, giving Hermione a once over. He whistles low. “Not bad Kitten.” he smirks as she shoots him an unamused, yet half hearted glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the charmer cousin.” Tonks laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grins, leaning down to plant a kiss on Hermione’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Hermione asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I probably won’t see you at midnight.” Sirius replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiles. “Don’t worry, since Tonks will probably be out cold at midnight, I’m sure Remus will be free. Unless of course you’d care to join me? Draco did say I could bring a plus one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius barks a laugh. “A night with snakes? Not bloody likely.” He gestures toward the door. “Come on, I have to run down to the store down the street, I’ll walk you to the apparition point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bids Ginny and Tonks goodbye, letting Sirius help her with her coat before he grabs his own and they step out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s the home search going?” Hermione asks, looping her arm in his own as they walk down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well enough. I haven’t done too much looking yet.” he explains. “As soon as I narrow it down, I’ll let you know.” he sighs. “In the meantime, how are you handling Ronald?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolls her eyes. “By avoiding him. I’m just not in the mood to play to his hurt ego anymore. I did that enough growing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you Hermione.” He squeezes her hand as they stop at the mouth of an alley a few blocks down. “Well this is you. Have fun with your snakes tonight.” he tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiles softly, reaching up on her toes to kiss him.  “Don’t worry, I will.” he grins. “Happy New Year Sirius.” she tells him, turning and walking into the alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember Marcus Flint, don’t you?” Theo asks as they join her and Draco near the fireplace of their magically enlarged parlor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, how are you?” she asks, accepting his hand when he offers it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well, I haven’t seen you since California. How did your case go?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we won of course.” she smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus smirks. “I expected no less.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve seen each other since school then?” Draco asks, and if Hermione knew him a little less biblically, she might have misconstrued his tone for actual interest in the answer. Green has always been Draco’s color and that still remains true, even now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, we were in California at the same time a few years ago. I was on my way out while she was just arriving. Shame we didn’t get anytime to catch up.” Marcus replies with a knowing smirk. Clearly he could see through Draco’s tone as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you were on your way to Romania, are you still there?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I travel back and forth between the preserves in Romania and the Ukraine.” he explains. “I’m headed for Romania again after the New Year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” she tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to get together and catch up while you're in town.” he suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for a bit longer before Marcus was pulled away by Pansy to join a conversation with her and her fiance, leaving Draco and Theo there with her. Theo opens his mouth to ask her something only to notice her attention across the room. He turns to look, following her gaze across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize they were on again.” he says, eying Ron and Lavender near the bar where they were in a conversation with Blaise and his date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On again?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve dated on and off since you left town.” Theo explains. “I know Ron is your friend, but quite frankly I think she deserves better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she does.” Hermione agrees easily enough. Both Draco and Theo look to her in surprise. She shrugs. “According to his siblings he wants to rekindle our relationship. He’s not taking it well to know I’m as uninterested as I was when I ended things before I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes. “And here I thought he had grown.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has.” Hermione explains. “But he’s convinced his life should be a certain way and he's not happy that it’s not working out.” And that was the root of his bad attitude as of late. She wasn’t sure if he thought he would move on easily once she was gone, but whatever the reason he wasn’t handling her return well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should sit her down at our next lunch and warn her I suppose.” Theo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re friends with her now?” Hermione asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think she’s here?” Draco asks. “She interned in the PR department at Malfoy Consolidated.” he explains. “She’s certainly changed since school, mellowed out if you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they look back up at them, Ron is missing and Lavender is making her way toward them. She greets both Draco and Theo warmly, then turns to Hermione and takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to apologize for giving Ron the paper.” she tells her, and much to Hermione’s surprise she sounds genuine. “I only gave it to him because I thought he would warn you. I didn’t think he would actually believe what Skeeter wrote.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that Lavender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender shakes her head. “No, I don’t think you understand. Skeeter is on the warpath since you’ve come back. She’s got several articles lined up with the intention of publishing them about you and the editor isn’t interested in reining her in. If anything he’s egging her on, encouraging her to do more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? What paper?” Draco asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on a case I can’t talk about, but it has to do with death eaters though. Skeeter intends to print a story stating that I’m trying to get their convictions overturned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’m sure you're aware, she has no love loss from Hermione, and now that she’s back in London she intends to go to great lengths to make her life more difficult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Draco and Theo share a look that is a mixture of concern and anger. Hermione however, merely smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her try.” they look at her curiously, but she doesn’t elaborate, sipping her wine. Spotting Ron walking toward them again, Hermione quickly continues. “I appreciate your attempting to help Lavender, truly I do, but I don’t want you putting your job at risk for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that. I have a bit of insurance up my sleeve.” she assures her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, if all of her stories get thrown out, like the one that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be printed in tomorrow’s paper, I can’t imagine they won’t start questioning if there’s a leak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not… wait? What?” they all look confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugs. “Like I said, she can try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender looks stunned for a moment before absolute delight crosses her face. Standing beside her, Ron’s surprise shifts to suspicion, but before he can say anything, Lavender takes him by the arm and pulls him away, effectively ending the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have been a lioness in school, Hermione, but there’s clearly a bit of snake in you now.” Theo tells her, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiles at them, mischief sparkling in her amber eyes. “There better be. I didn’t get dressed up for the fun of it tonight.” She finishes her drink, handing her empty glass to Draco as she walks past him. “I’ll see you boys at midnight.” she tells them before making her way across the room where Blaise and Marcus are leaning against the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks continue to blaze across the sky despite the midnight hour being nearly over. As Hermione’s dress hits the floor she finds she doesn’t care. Theo and Draco stand before her, watching in rapt fascination at her exposed body, awe and admiration painted clearly on their faces. She knows better than to think it’s only because of what they see now. She impressed them earlier, showing off her inner snake and they were more than ready to explore that with her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still dressed?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little distracted.” Theo replies, loosening his bowtie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you remedy that.” she tells them and it’s not much of a suggestion. Hermione perches herself on the edge of their bed as they divest themselves of clothing. She watches as each piece removed reveals a new expanse of skin until they’re standing bare before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else we can do for you, Granger?” Draco asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pretends to think about it for a moment, one leg crossed over the other, the perfect picture of a lady. “Show me what you would be doing if I had decided not to come tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smirks, not hesitating as he reaches over, his large hand wrapping around the back of Draco’s neck and pulling him in, devouring his mouth. He dominates the blonde Slytherin, holding him tightly against him and touching every place he could reach. He palms Draco’s ass, massaging the toned globes lazily and spreading his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull apart enough to breathe and then their back at it. Theo lifts Draco against him, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist and when he does, Theo walks them to the bed, falling forward beside her. She watches as Theo works Draco into horny mess. She stands, walking around the bed to the other side and sliding onto the mattress, laying on her side and watching as Draco moans and writhes under Theo’s ministrations. She reaches over, flicking one of his nipples as Theo makes his way down Draco’s body. Draco takes her hand, squeezing it lightly before pulling at her to come closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione slides across the bed, leaning over him as Theo swallows him down. Draco’s mouth falls open, head thrown back and she watches in amusement, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. She leans down, running her lips along his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” he curses as Theo pulls away with an audible pop. Theo looks up at Hermione and smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satisfied princess?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums, crawling to the edge of the bed and kissing him, savoring the taste of Draco on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s close.” Theo says as she pulls away. “Should we finish him off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have it end so soon?” she asks as Draco replies; “Yes.” in an almost pained whisper. She chuckles, sitting up on her knees and beckoning Theo to join her. He stands on his knees in front of her, pulling her against him and kissing her again. Like with Draco, his hands run along every part of her he can reach. With one hand on the small of her back, the other slips between her legs, running over the silky fabric of her panties before slipping underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moans against his lips, pushing her hips into his hand as he spreads the slick that’s already accumulated around. She keens as he rubs at her clit, then pulls away to circle her entrance, teasing her almost painfully so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside them Draco watches, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lazily. He’s still wound up, but the edge and urgency is gone. He reaches over, almost lazily to run his hand up the inside of her thigh, his fingers joining Theo’s between her legs. She moans, torn between following Theo’s hand forward and Draco’s hand behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need both of you.” she moans, earning a smirk from Theo as he trails his lips down her neck. His arm winds around her waist, lifting her up and positioning her over Draco, her back still to him. She feels Draco palm her cheeks, spreading them. She doesn’t hear him speak the lubrication charm, but the next thing she knows, she feels his finger slip easily into her ass, stretching and preparing her for what’s to come. She leans forward, bracing herself on his thighs. “Fuck.” she moans nails digging into his thighs. He curses in response to the pain, but doesn’t try to kick her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo reaches down, lifting her to chin to look him in the eye. “Are you ready, Hermione?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moans in response and it’s all the answer they need. Theo wraps his arm around her again, pushing her to lean back against Draco so he can line himself up and slip into her. She groans long and low as he stretches her slowly, deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s full seated inside her, she leans back, bracing her hands on his chest, her legs tucked back against his sides. She watches with hooded eyes as Theo moves forward to join them, positioning himself between her legs, hand wrapped around himself as lines himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s head falls back as he begins to push inside her. She moans, the feeling of both of them filling her, stretching her to her limit. “Gods yes.” she moans arms shaking as she tries to hold herself up through the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Theo is full seated inside of her he pauses, letting her adjust to them. He doesn’t have to wait long. “Fucking move.” she groans, tensing as they don’t hesitate to do as she ordered, alternating the push and pull. “Fuck yes, faster, harder.” they do as she insists, pistoning their hips up into hers until she’s nearly screaming at the pleasure that courses through her. With their names on her lips, she comes undone, gasping and shaking oblivious to their own ends as she comes down from her high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like hours before she has the strength to even open her eyes. “Sticking around this time?” Draco asks, still breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.” Hermione replies, settling down between them. She feels the satisfaction rolling off of them, even as Theo pulls the blankets over them. “Besides, I was promised breakfast last time. I expect you to follow through.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>